The Viking And The Wolf
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Story takes place a few hundred years past current storyline. Eric is sheriff of a region again and meets the most interesting girl he's met in a long long time. With her help they stop an old organization from causing havoc on the vampires with an ancient power. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"You reek of fear." The vampire Eric said suddenly as he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of a startled human girl.

She was short and thin with milk chocolate hair and eyes the color of the sky on a partly cloudy summer day.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Eric said with a smirk.

The girl felt a sudden rush of courage fueled by adrenalin and she stood up to him, planting her feet.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked and he laughed shortly.

"You shouldn't, but it's true." He said and she believed him.

"What do you want?" She asked, the fear returning a little.

"I smelled your fear. I was merely curious. I am sheriff of this area and no vampire can harm a human. Were you being harmed?" He asked, curious.

"No. I just work myself up. People say I've got a vivid imagination. I let it run away from me, thinking there are things in the dark." She said.

"There are things in the dark." He stated and the girl stared at him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My… my name is Torolf." She stammered.

He seemed amused, it wasn't a name heard.

"An interesting name. I've never heard a human being named that." He said.

"Yes my parents liked interesting things."

"Where are your parents now?" he asked and she shrugged.

"They travel a lot. I used to travel with them, but when I got old enough to feed myself they left me behind. They're archeologists. They'd rather be surrounded by old bones and ancient artifacts than me." She said with a bit of bitterness.

He seemed interested by this.

"And how do you feel about old things?" He asked.

"They fascinate me but I'd rather study them in a museum than look for them in the dirt. I hate getting dirty." She said and he smiled an amused smile.

"Do you know what Torolf means, where it comes from?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It means Thor's wolf. It suits you well. A lone little wolf… Let me walk you home." He suggested, which sounded more like a demand.

He could see her weighing her options in her eyes. If she said no she knew he could still follow her, either way she knew he could kill her if he wished. She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes.

"Ok." She said as she walked toward him.

She hadn't realized his height till she was right next to him. He towered over her. She seemed a mere child next to him even though she were 5'3"; he still had maybe a foot and a half on her. His limbs were long but not gangly; they were well toned in their immortal state with wide broad shoulders and a thin waist. His torso was almost triangle shaped. He had ice blue eyes and blond hair that was short in the back and got longer for his bangs but didn't go past the top of the ear; it suited his slender face.

"Is it much further? Walking is so tedious."

His sudden annoyance startled her; his tone had a little venom to it. She had noticed she were so relaxed next to him, his annoyance made her want to snap back at him.

"Just two more blocks. You invited yourself to walk so if it's so annoying no one's forcing you."

She snapped, unable to hold her tong. His anger radiated off him, and she froze with fear. He turned to her sharply which startled her so badly her knees gave out. She fell onto her butt on the side walk, eyes wide in horror and locked on his. Just as quickly the anger in his eyes disappeared but he was still annoyed.

"Bold, just like a wolf." He said and sighed as he kneeled next to her.

He extended both hands to her palms up in an offering to help her up. She shakily placed her hands in his; they were cold but not as cold as movies and legends made them out to be. It was like touching cold smooth stone. He suddenly held her hands with his thumbs over her fingers, bringing her attention to him.

"You should respect your elders… Any other vampire would snap your neck like a toothpick from your remark without so much as blinking. It would be wise if you held your tong." He said darkly and she could only nod.

He had her on her feet instantly and released her hands, standing next to her as if nothing had happened. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye when she didn't continue walking immediately. She noticed and began walking again.

Soon they arrived at her home and he watched her fumble nervously with her keys. He could tell she thought he was going to kill her. She finally found the right key, unlocked the door and went inside. She stood there awkwardly now fearing him or any vampire could get into her house. He smelled her fears escalate and guessed what she was thinking.

"No vampire can get into your house. We can only enter if we are invited inside." He told her.

She nodded too relieved to get words out but she was curious about something.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"How rude of me. I'm Eric Northman. I bid you good night Torolf. I hope our paths cross again." He said with a toothy grin which made her close the door quickly.

He chuckled to himself as he left, knowing the girl would continue to think he'd kill her.

Eric had been correct. Torolf was now terrified to leave her home after he had told her vampires couldn't enter without permission. Nightfall only made her fears worse after a few days in the house. She had ever single light on even though she was alone, and she never bothered to change out of bed clothes though she showered every day. The past few nights she fell asleep wrapped in a thick blanket on the living room couch.

Suddenly one night after dusk her doorbell rang, scaring the wits out of her but she went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice cracking in fear.

"Eric Northman."

Despite her fear she answered the door even though she was dressed in short-shorts and a tank top. He stood clad in black, looking devious.

"I've come to call you out." He told her.

She didn't understand his backwards way of talking.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You've been in this house for five days. I don't know much about humans but I know enough to know that this behavior is not normal among your kind. Did I frighten you the other night?" Eric asked.

"No of course not." She said instantly.

"Then come out with me." He said.

"And what would we do if I came out with you?" She asked.

"You humans like to eat. I'll take you to eat." He replied.

"You're going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"Yes. Are you coming out or not?" He asked,

"Ok, give me a few minutes." She said as she shut the door and ran to change.

She had no idea what possessed her to do this but she wanted to get out of the house; and Eric's behavior intrigued her. She couldn't decide what to wear and she knew keeping a vampire waiting wasn't a good idea so she threw something on; a floral tank, straight leg jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and a black quarter length sleeve cardigan sweater. She didn't want to stand out too much next to Eric, but she couldn't stand to wear that much black. She ran a brush through her hair and then ran to the door. She opened it again and Eric appeared to be standing in exactly the same spot she had left him.

"Finally." He said in annoyance, but it was almost in a teasing sort of tone.

She locked the door and turned to Eric, almost running into his chest. She gasped and took a step back, backing up into the door. He was staring down at her with a smirk.

"Shall we?" He said smoothly as he stepped aside to let her pass.

Just as she was wondering how they were going to travel she noticed an antique black GTO was in her driveway and Eric was already in it staring at her. Torolf moved as quickly as she could to get into the car. As soon as her door was shut he was driving. She struggled to get her seatbelt on as he drove recklessly. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the arm rest on the door and her seat. She dare not close her eyes, she'd rather know when she was about to die. Luckily they stopped shortly, in front of the most expensive French restaurant in the city.

"I am very underdressed for this place. They'll never let me in." She said.

"I know. You're going to put these on. I promise not to watch." He said with a grin as he held a long black satin dress and silver pumps.

Torolf took them awkwardly and he turned to face forward, staring out the window.

"Aren't you going to step out?" She asked.

"No." He said flatly.

She stared at him a second longer but then turned in her seat away from him. She undressed and quickly put the dress and shoes on. He then got out of the car as she started to get out. She stood and fidgeted with the dress. It fit her perfectly and was prettier than anything she had ever owned or seen before.

"You look fine. Let's go already." He demanded suddenly.

She looked at him and didn't move until a second later as if subconsciously scolding him for being so pushy and impatient like a child. She followed him and at the door he actually opened it for her, something she never thought him capable of doing.

"Thank you. " She said to him and he hummed deeply in reply.

"Northman." He said to the host, who knew Eric was a vampire immediately.

"Right this way." The host said in a shaky voice and led them to a quieter end of the restaurant.

A small table was set up with a single glowing candle and a single blood red rose in the center of the table. Eric sat himself down as the host helped Torolf sit down and handed her a menu.

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Northman?"

"Yes."

"Can I get anything for the lady to drink?"

"Your most expensive red wine." Eric replied without looking at the man.

Eric's eyes were locked on Torolf as she read the menu. The host excused himself silently.

"Can you even understand what you're reading?" Eric asked Torolf.

"What I can understand Mr. Northman may surprise you." She spoke in perfect French.

"Ah eloquently spoken, but a touch rusty I think." He said just to provoke her a little but she held her tongue.

"Where did you learn French?" He asked.

"In France."

"Right you said you had traveled. Do you know any other languages?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said playfully.

"You look very beautiful." He said in German.

She tried to hide her understanding of his German, keeping her eyes on the menu.

"Though, I shouldn't have chosen a dress that exposed so much of your neck. It makes me wonder how your blood will taste, hot and running down my throat." He again spoke in German and she couldn't hold her gasp inside her mouth.

"That's two." He said with a triumphant smirk.

"You dirty…"

She began but he was gone from his seat in an instant. He had her chair tilted almost horizontal as he loomed close to her face. The air in her lungs rushed out all at once.

"What have I told you about that tongue?" He asked.

"Oh make me! You enjoy me challenging you." She snapped a little.

His eyes were wide for an instant but then he grinned and bared his fangs at her, which made her sink back in her chair a little. She trusted that he wouldn't do anything in such a public place, but she began to tremble slightly. Just then their waiter arrived and Eric moved back to his seat. Things looked as though nothing had happened except Torolf was staring at the table. The waiter had asked her what she'd have to eat and when she didn't answer after a second Eric ordered for her.

"Why are you so impatient? You have eternity. What do you have to rush for?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Humans are slow. That is extremely irritating." He replied.

"I guess for us life is too short to rush through it. Some of us like to cherish every second."

She told him, which surprisingly shut him up if only for a second.

"Try the wine." He said and she looked to the half cup of red wine in front of her.

She took the glass and sipped the wine. She made a face as she swallowed.

"You don't like wine?" He asked.

"I've never had it." She replied as she set the glass back on the table.

"Hm I forgot humans have a drinking age. And you are not old enough? How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen."

"Mmm… Old enough for me to drink." He said; trying to get a rise out of her again but she only looked into his eyes finally.

"Vampires have a drinking age?" She asked.

"Yes we're not permitted to drink from children. Anyone younger than thirteen; though it is very tempting. Think of them as the oldest most cherished wine. Their blood is so young and full of life." He said and she looked away.

Her food then came and Eric sat quietly as she ate. He seemed more willing to go at her pace now.

The food Eric had ordered for her was delicious though she couldn't recall what it was even as she ate it. Her mind was too focused on so many things. Every single thing Eric had told her since their meeting ran through her head. Before she knew it they were back in his car.

"Come to my home." He said in an almost demanding and desperate tone.

His sudden voice brought her from her thoughts and she again weighed her options. If she said yes he'd kill her and if she said no he'd make her and then kill her. She'd rather face death willingly than not know how it was going to come.

"Ok." She said softly and he was driving recklessly once again.

They drove and soon got closer to the neighborhood that she lived. He stopped in a lavish neighborhood but it was only about a mile from her home, which surprised her. It was a gothic style million dollar home, it suited him well. This time she got out of the car before he could become impatient with her, even though he was already on the top of the stairs waiting for her. She walked up the steps and through the door he held open for her. She had her other clothes in a neat square as she hugged them to her chest. She took in the lavish home. Despite how old it was the interior was bright and fairly modern with retro flare. Eric shut the door and watched Torolf look around. She felt his eyes on her and she stopped. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Please… don't kill me… I choose life, in any form." She pleaded in a whisper.

He knew what her words implied; he had said something similar many, many years ago. Shock was on his face though she could not see it. He went to her and realized she was not afraid anymore, though she tensed whenever he moved suddenly. He was staring at the back of her head completely perplexed as to what kind of human she was. She intrigued him through and through, and he wanted nothing more than to dig deeper into who she was. It was quickly becoming an obsession.

He gently placed his hand on her right arm and made her turn around. After a moment she looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her. He caressed her neck and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to decide what to do with her. He knew without a doubt he wasn't going to kill her, it would just be too much waste. And he wasn't going to drink her blood either. Just to prove to her once and for all he wasn't going to kill her he decided he would kiss her, but he'd make her stew for a little while as he teased her. He had her heart pounding in seconds as he touched her neck and moved her thick chocolate brown hair away from her neck. He noticed even though she thought he was going to kill her she was still not afraid of him; her heart was pounding in pleasure. He moved closer to her but before his lips could brush hers he suddenly noticed another in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

True Blood – The Viking and the Wolf

Chapter 2

"Well well well what's this?" A female's voice suddenly said from across the large entrance way.

Eric turned sharply and glared. Torolf peered around Eric to see the tall beautiful blond haired woman standing there smirking at them.

"You never bring dinner home, what's the occasion?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"She's not dinner." Eric said sharply.

"Oh she's a toy then? What's her name?"

"None of your business Pam." Eric seethed.

"Touchy… I'll ask her then." Pam said.

Before Eric could move Pam was trying to glamour Torolf.

"Tell me your name." Pam said in a voice that would be hard for anyone to resist but Torolf glared.

"Why should I?" Torolf spat and Pam's eyes went wide.

"Ahh she can't be glamoured. I can see why you like her. She's a challenge for you." Pam said as she took a step forward but Eric stepped in her way.

"She is mine." He said in a sudden possessive way that made Pam back off. "As your maker I order you to shut up and never talk about her or to her in that way." He demanded and Pam nodded once.

"Now tell me why you are here." Eric said to her.

Pam began speaking in a language Torolf recognized as Swedish, though she only caught words here and there it was a very old dialect. Torolf knew Swedish like the back of her hand, it was her first language, but this dialect left her feeling helpless. Torolf realized they were talking about her again only this time they were discussing her helping Pam in some way. A decoy of some kind and a look out, saying she was innocent enough to pull it off. Eric appeared against the idea though the more Pam talked the more he seemed to see her side. Torolf became worried again.

"You're going to use me as a decoy?" Torolf asked before she could stop herself.

Eric and Pam stopped mid sentence. Eric turned slowly and stared at her, eyes wide in amazement.

"And a linguist too! Such a refined tongue. I think I'm starting to like her." Pam said.

Eric stepped up to Torolf, who shrank a little due to his stare.

"You could understand us?" He asked.

"Only a little. That was a very old dialect than what I learned." Torolf stammered.

"You're going to help Pam with something. She was joking about the decoy. We're looking for information on an organization that's getting too much power. We suspect they've taken some of our own and that worries us. If you are discovered they won't harm you. Just tell them we made you do it and they should let you go." Eric told Torolf.

"Why?" Torolf demanded in fear.

Eric leaned close to her.

"Trust me. Take this, use it if you run into trouble."

He said as he handed her a silver credit card and a phone number.

"Change into your other clothes you're leaving as soon as you're done." He said as he led her to another room to change.

Torolf changed quickly and returned to the two vampires in the entry way. Pam made a face at her outfit.

"Aw how dull, I liked the dress better." Pam said to herself.

"Go now and be back before dawn." Eric told them as they exited the house onto the street below.

Torolf followed Pam to her car, it wasn't anything special. Torolf figured Pam was more interested in clothing than cars.

"What do I call you? Or do I have to make my own name for you?" Pam said as she drove as recklessly as Eric.

"My name is Torolf." She replied.

"Ah I can see why he likes you. You are a little puzzle, a challenge. Here put this on, you'll look a lot better. I can't stand what you're wearing." Pam said as she handed Torolf the clothes.

There was nothing to these clothes a sparkly tank top with only a draw string back, and the shortest skirt in the world. Torolf was lucky she was thin enough to pull this off, but despite this she never wore things like this.

"There's nothing to these clothes!"

"Aw come on live a little. If you show up in these thrift store rejects we'll be found out on the spot." Pam said and Torolf decided it was better to just listen to the vampire.

She couldn't believe it was the second time in one night she was changing in a car. Torolf figured they must be going to a nightclub because she couldn't think of a place for these clothes besides a strip club. But to her dismay they pulled into a long driveway to a house, the lights were on but no one seemed to be home. Torolf sighed in irritation at Pam for tricking her but she followed. They broke in and entered the house. As suspected no one was home.

"Stay here and keep watch. Stall if anyone comes in. This shouldn't take long." Pam said.

"How are you able to enter this house if you weren't invited?" Torolf asked, because this is a vampire's house, I've been here before." She said flatly with a hint of anger.

Pam disappeared into a room off the hallway and Torolf waited. She noticed that Pam's tone was also a little sad and wondered if this house was one of the vampires that had disappeared. After a little while Torolf heard a scuffle in the room Pam had disappeared into. Torolf went to investigate only to find instead of Pam, there was a dog or a mongoose. Torolf figured this was another vampire thing but was worried because there were two huge cats chasing her. They were mean, hissing and scratching at Pam. Feeling compelled to help Torolf went into the room and picked Pam up. The cats scratched at Torolf's legs but she didn't care. Torolf was taking in the room. There was a cage in the corner with an animal in it. It seemed intelligent, like it was trying to tell her something. She looked around but Pam was distracting her so she went back into the hall. The cats couldn't enter the hall it seemed but Pam was still struggling. Torolf figured she didn't like being held so she put her down. Though as soon as Torolf put Pam down Pam took off and Torolf noticed the door opening. About five people entered looking confused and Torolf immediately did as Eric had instructed her to do. The stress from all that had happened to her made it easy for her to cry. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"They made me do it! They threatened to kill me if I didn't help them! I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" Torolf cried and after a second someone went to her side.

"Vampires?" They asked.

"Yes! And look what they made me wear! I was nothing but a play thing to them! They glamoured me and made me do unspeakable things!" Torolf cried.

The person began sympathizing with Torolf.

"It's alright, you're safe now. But we have to call the police and have you arrested. They'll most likely let you off, but they'll keep you safe till morning." The person said and Torolf nodded.

Soon the police came to pick her up where they drove her to the station and locked her in a cell. Torolf was extremely uncomfortable in the outfit Pam made her ware. Drunk men in another cell hooted and hollered at her, the outfit caused quite an uproar. The cops didn't even have the decency to give her something to wear. They were all pigs. After a little while she was allowed to make a phone call. Torolf called Eric, and he answered immediately.

"I need to be picked up. I got arrested. Pam transformed into a mongoose and took off." She told him.

"I'll be right there." He replied.

"Oh and Eric? Can you bring me some clothes?" She asked and it was as if she could hear the amusement and curiosity radiating off him over the phone.

He was there in minutes. Torolf hadn't even been back in her cell ten minutes before he arrived. He paid her bail and followed the officer to the back to get her. His eyes widened when they fell on her and he scanned her up and down.

"Pam…" He said with a groan, he clearly wasn't happy with what Pam had dressed her in.

Eric sighed and handed her the clothes he'd brought. He only had time to grab one of his t-shirts. She took the shirt and put it on over what she was wearing. It was like a dress on her.

"Let's go." Eric said and she followed him.

He had another vampire with him, a tall dark haired vampire. As they exited the police building Eric turned to the other vampire.

"Take her to my place. I must see to something, and she better be in the same condition I left her in when I return." Eric told the vampire who nodded.

Eric then took off leaving Torolf standing on the sidewalk.

"This way." The second vampire said a little darkly, apparently finding it funny to scare her a little.

There was a car waiting and Torolf got in. The vampire got in and drove to Eric's, which relieved Torolf. Though once inside things were awkward. The vampire stood in the entry way, still as a statue. Torolf frowned and went into the room off the entry way. There was a big black comfy couch in front of a fireplace that she took advantage of. Sitting down, trying to relax with a strange vampire in the next room, she sat quietly but couldn't relax. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure the vampire was still there. Despite the tense situation Torolf found her eyes dropping as she sat on the couch. As she began to doze off the door flung open and Torolf was awake instantly. She turned to see Eric and he looked right at her when she moved. Eric went to her side in a flash.

"I'm glad you are safe." Eric said as he looked past her to the other vampire for a moment and looked back to her. "I tried to find Pam but with no luck. If she got away perhaps she'll find her way home. Explain what happened. You said you saw Pam turn into a mongoose?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I didn't see it but she went into a room and the next minute she was a mongoose and being attacked by the two biggest nastiest cats I've ever seen. She looked like she was in trouble so I went in to get her. The cats may have been huge but they couldn't do much harm to me. Pam was struggling to get away from me so I put her down and she took off, then they came back and caught me. There was also a cage in that room with an animal in it. The animal almost seemed intelligent, like it was trying to get my attention. And there was an odd artifact on a mantle above a fire place. You act like Pam changing is an impossible thing."

"It is. You thought we could transform into animals?" Eric asked.

"Well I don't know anything about vampires. How was I supposed to know that wasn't normal? You could tell me you could fly and I'd believe it." Torolf said and Eric laughed.

Torolf was surprised by his laugh. She had only known him for less than a day total and he had seemed so sinister and dark but now he seemed to have lightened up.

"So, how is it you know Swedish?" He asked as he went to look out the window.

"I was born in Sweden. My parents were on an excavation there. We lived there till I was seven. Naturally they were so consumed with their work they couldn't bother to have me along so a family in the town we lived in took care of me. They only spoke Swedish so of course it was the language I learned first. It didn't seem to bother my parents that they couldn't communicate with me the more I learned to speak. When we moved back to the states I had to have special tutoring to learn English. It wasn't my parent's idea though, it was my teacher's. How could they send me to school not knowing how to speak English? They thought I'd just pick it up. For being as book smart as they are they're the stupidest people alive. They'd never noticed if I disappeared." She explained with bitterness.

When she looked up he was staring at her, a look of sympathy in his eyes but he looked out the window again.

"I was born in Sweden as well. Many more years ago of course. I was born a Viking, a warrior. You are very interesting little wolf." He said.

His words brought Pam's words to her mind. Pam had said she was a challenge to Eric and she wondered what kind of challenge. Though the things she thought of were not good.

"Am I a challenge for you? A challenge to get me to let you drink my blood, because you can't glamour me or whatever it is?" Torolf said.

His eyes went wide and he turned to look at her.

"A challenge yes, but not in that way." He said as he went to kneel in front of her.

She sank back when he moved so suddenly. He froze then and sniffed deeply. His eyes darted down to her legs which were half covered by his long shirt. He pulled back the shirt to reveal the deep scratches on her legs from the cats. They were still bleeding and Torolf hadn't even noticed them. Eric's fangs came out and he swallowed hard, looking very thirsty. He had one of her legs lifted, staring at the blood. Torolf sat as still as she could.

"A challenge to not drink your blood. At least not yet because I want to keep you." He said with difficulty.

His breathing had increased as he stared at the blood.

"Damn those cats!" He said with a growl.

He then moved so fast Torolf didn't have time to react. He scooped her up and ran to a bathroom with speed she didn't think was possible. He set her on the long vanity counter and got warm water running. He had taken her to what appeared to be the master bedroom of the house. It was very big and lavish with a spa bath, a large glass shower, and a vanity to put all other vanities to shame. She looked to Eric as he returned holding white towels. He held one under the water and then took one of her legs. He began washing her wounds. She squirmed and whined as he washed the blood and open wounds.

"Ow it hurts! Stop it!" Torolf complained as she tried to pull her leg free but she should have known better; he held it like a vice.

"No." He said flatly and continued.

She kept whimpering and complaining.

"Stop being a baby, it can't hurt that bad." He said.

"It stings a lot! I hadn't noticed them until you pointed them out. I'd rather they'd stayed unnoticed." She complained.

"And have you walking around like a neon snack sign… I don't think so." He said which made her shut up. "Besides this isn't even what's supposed to really hurt." He added as he had finished with the other leg and took something out of the medicine cabinet.

It was a big bottle with clear liquid inside.

"Don't you dare!" She exclaimed as she tried to hop off the counter and get away but he had her in an instant.

He held her around the waist as she squirmed.

"It'll block the scent form others and also help me to have a clear head. I'll be gentle I promise." He said as he set her back on the counter.

She stopped struggling because it was useless but she was pouting. Eric laughed and picked up a second towel. She hissed and cried as he washed the cuts out with antiseptic but even though he was gentle it hurt like hell. She was crying and looked away from him by the time he was done. He took a tissue and dabbed at her tears, which made her look at him again.

"Fucking cats!" she said with a pout.

He chuckled and then leaned down to place gentle kisses on her legs. His lips were cold as ice and made the burning stop briefly. She stared at him wide eyed in surprise but she blushed deeply.

"It's almost dawn and I must rest during the day. I want you to stay here." He said.

"What!? And be stuck here all day, no way! What if I went home at dawn? I'll stay in my house till you come get me. That way I can change clothes, shower and sleep." She suggested.  
"Alright that seems logical. But do not leave until the sun comes up." He ordered and she nodded.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Where do you think?" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh right, that makes sense." She said.

He then picked her up and brought her back down to the entry way. The sky was light and the sun would be up in minutes.

"I must go. You know how to get home from here?"

"Yes, it's only about a mile." She told him.

"I'll see you after dusk." He said and left her.


	3. Chapter 3

True Blood – The Viking and the Wolf

Chapter 3

Once the sun was up she left the house. She was glad no one would really be up at that hour because she looked suspicious wearing only a shirt that was way too big on her. At home she showered and dressed in clean clothes. She went into the living room to eat and watch TV. She ended up napping until dusk and was awakened to the sound of the doorbell. She turned the TV off and went to the door, opening it to Eric. She stepped out onto the porch but looking at his face told her he had business on his mind.

"I have been thinking about what you've told me. I have to look into this. I'll be back tomorrow night. Try to stay out of trouble." He said and took off.

Torolf was upset that he was leaving her so abruptly without answers, but before she could go back into the house he returned. He held her face gently between his large hands.

"I care deeply about you. I shall return, I promise, do not worry." He said in the Swedish dialect she understood better than English.

She gasped softly; he had said it with such intensity and honesty she believed him instantly. It didn't seem like him at all but she realized this was the kind of thing he'd share with only one kind of person in the world. A person he cared for and trusted.

"Go back inside." He said and it sounded more like a desperate request, silently asking her to stay in until morning.

She obeyed and stepped back inside the doorway. Once satisfied Eric took off, quite literally, leaving Torolf awestruck.

Torolf decided to catch up on her sleep that night but in the morning she just couldn't stay inside. She ran errands and done the shopping and then decided to take a walk in the afternoon till almost dusk, but this gave her a bad feeling the second she was a block from home.

"Well hey there! I see you got home alright." A male's voice had called to her from a car on the other side of the street.

Torolf turned and it took her a second to realize it was one of the people who had been in the vampire's house. Torolf smiled in response to him before she spoke.

"Oh yeah I did. They let me go with a warning. My parents came to get me." Torolf lied and he seemed to buy it or was preoccupied with something on his mind. He was looking at her like it was his lucky day.

"Hey you wanna come see something really great? You must be awful mad at those vampires for what they did to you. We've been developing something that'll help out everyone they've ever wronged." He said.

Warning bells went off in her head but she ignored them. She knew it was a bad idea and that Eric had asked her to stay out of trouble but if she could find out what they were planning it would help out a lot. She tried to stall to get more information out of him.

"Well yeah I'm mad but I gotta get home by dark. I'm a minor after all and my parents were pretty mad too. I'm lucky they let me out of their sight at all." She said.

"We'll get ya home by dark. Ya just gotta see this." He said again and his grin had bad news written all over it but Torolf was curious.

If they believed she was on their side she could get them to tell her anything.

"Oh alright if it wont take too long." She said and got into his car.

They didn't drive long, not two minutes and to her horror they stopped in front of Eric's house. Torolf couldn't hold the gasp in her mouth and the man took it as horror.

"Oh you remember." He said in surprise.

"Yes." She squeaked out.

"Don't worry we've infiltrated the house. It's ours now they cant get back in." He said.

Whether or not that was true Torolf knew Eric could still get in if they were there. Pam had done the same thing. Torolf thought they might be setting a trap for Eric. She followed the man into the house and could hardly believe her eyes. About twenty people flooded the first floor.

"By the way I'm Chad. We're remnants of an organization that was around when Fangs first came out of the coffin. I know that was hundreds of years ago but we've stayed out of sight till now." He rambled.

There was no doubt he believed she was on their side but she could barely focus on what he was saying as she took in the sight around her. There were buckets of red chunks that looked like fruit cocktail in heavy red syrup all over, the stench almost made her retch.

"Sorry about the smell, vampire remains. Good for drawing a bunch in and for the bombs." He told her which brought tears to her eyes.

He took the tears as amazement.

"I know amazing right?" He said and she nodded slightly to keep up her charade.

She then looked to the living room and the couch she had sat on only a day before. An odd object in the room caught her eye and an animal in a cage. It was the same animal as before. Her eyes were wide but no one but the animal could see.

"Ahh yes quite a sight right? An ancient Egyptian artifact, just wait till you see what it can do!" He said but she couldn't listen anymore.

She had to get out of there. If Eric returned to find her not at home he'd follow her here and it was clear they were setting a trap for him. Torolf backed up and turned to the door, the vampire chunks were also making her sick as her over active imagination unwillingly pictured Eric that way. Chad was worried about her, he touched her arm but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. This is all great but… it's after dark and…" She couldn't finish, fearing talking about the vampire remains would cause her to throw up on Eric's lovely entry rug.

Chad understood and handed her a paper.

"If you'd like to join us, this is how to reach us. Let me drive you home."

"No that's ok I need the fresh air." She said as she hurried out of the door before he could follow.

He didn't follow and she could tell he was afraid to go out in the dark. Torolf felt she had dodged a bullet but as she walked she felt like she would soon have to dodge another bullet. The darkness seemed to be creeping in around her, which made her walk faster until she broke into a run. She made it to her driveway, pausing to catch her breath but she stopped breathing in horror. She patted her pockets and realized her keys were missing. She prayed she had just stupidly locked herself out from all the stress but she had the sudden deep desire to get into the house for safety. She then remembered the spare key in the garage and realized this had been her plan all along though she had wanted to be home before dark. She thought she were losing her mind as she jogged into the back yard to the shed where the door opener to the garage was. She cussed at herself for making things harder than they needed to be because hiding the key in the shed would have been easier and quicker. She flicked on the shed light and went behind the door reaching for the opener. She damned her shortness and her father for putting the button so high up. Her imagination ran wild from adrenalin, thinking anything could come from the darkness and snatch her as she imagined herself smelling like a neon snack sign. She climbed on a shelf and reached but slipped and fell backwards. Though instead of falling to the ground she fell into something cold and hard that set her on her feet again.

"What are you doing?" Eric's voice suddenly asked.

She shrieked and turned around to face him. She was so grateful she almost started crying and he stared at her like she was crazy. At seeing her face he realized something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he held her by the arms.

"I'll tell you everything I just want to get in the house!" She said as she cried in frustration. "I cant get the fucking garage open!" She added as she pointed to the button.

Eric released her and pushed it, having no trouble with his long reach. Torolf quickly went out of the shed to the garage and grabbed the key. Eric followed her to the back of the house. She unlocked the door and went in leaving Eric stranded at the doorway. After a second Torolf noticed he wasn't there and turned to the door, in her haste she had forgotten that she had never invited him in before.

"God Damn it! Get in here!" She demanded.

He rushed to her, shutting the door as he went. His arms swopped around her in comfort.

"What is wrong? Tell me." He said and she struggled to control her hysterics.

He rushed her to the living room where he sat on the couch craddeling her in his arms.

"I was so worried I wouldn't make it! I was worried you came here looking for me to not find me and then follow my scent to your house. Oh my God I was so stupid I could have killed you!" She exclaimed.

"That's not likely. What are you rambling about why were you at my house? You missed me that much?" He said with a smirk but she was serious.

"He saw me on the street. One of the people from the vampire's house. He was babbling about something that would help people hurt by vampires and he believed I was on their side so I went with him but then he stopped at your house. There were vampire remains in buckets! Buckets and Buckets of them! They're making bombs and the artifact was there with the animal. It's Egyptian, it's an ancient Egyptian artifact."

Eric was extremely tense as Torolf explained all this.

"I think the artifact can change vampires into animals. Can the remains of vampires be used to kill other vampires?" She asked as she began to calm down.

"No those bombs were most likely to lure more vampires to that spot once they had me, since I am the sheriff many would come to my aid. This is unsettling. I'm glad you got away but I'm very angry you did not listen; though you've found out important information. I'm sorry you had to worry. I would not have entered the house. Their stink was all over it. I was on my way to you when I smelled your fear." He said as he held her.

He was staring off as if deeply thinking but he looked at her and met her eyes.

"I have something to ask of you." He said.

"Anything." She said.

"I want you to drink my blood. If you drink it I'll be able to sense your emotions. I'll know when you're in danger. I was putting it off because it would attract others to you but now I fear I will go mad if I cant sense you." He said.

"A twenty-four seven Eric beeper? Sign me up." She said and he was glad.

"But if you drink from me I'll need to feed." He said.

"So go feed." She said.

He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes and opened them again, she watched him closely.

"I'm asking if I can only feed from you from now on. I only require very little blood, though I haven't fed since we first met." He said.

"If I drink from you and you feed from me wont that defeat the purpose?" She asked.

"Not if I feed from you and then you drink from me. If you eat something you'll be fine by morning. I don't anticipate taking on those in my house tonight. We both need to rest."

"Ok, I trust you." She said.

He moved slowly to her neck but she stopped him.

"No not there. If I need to trick those people again they'll see and get rid of me. It might help us to have this option." She explained.

"Smart." He said as he undid a few buttons of her shirt.

His fangs were fully extended now, but she stopped him again. He sighed softly in annoyance due to his irritability with being hungry.

"They could still find it there. It has to be completely out of sight." She told him.

He then moved so she was laying on the couch with him over her. Her heart pounded and he grinned.

"Well there's only a few places that out of sight. Your back or legs. I hate feeding from the back and no one should see your legs where I bite you." He said.

"Ok the leg." She said and he had her pants off easily.

She gasped as he lifted her left leg and brushed his cool lips along it.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked as he came to a stop at the inside of her leg just above the knee.

"Not the way I do it, I promise." He said softly and then bit her.

He was right and the experience was such a rush. He took no more than a blood donor would give, which was all he needed. When he was done he licked the wound clean, leaving not a drop of wasted blood. He lifted her to his lap again, holding her head in her light headedness. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth.

"Drink." He ordered and she obeyed.

It tasted sweet and she wanted more. Her strength returning, she held his arm to her mouth.

"Ohh greedy aren't we." He said in amusement and she drank more, taking about as much as he had from her.

"Not too much." He said and made her stop.

Torolf lay there in bliss for a moment. A little blood remained around her mouth; he bent and licked her clean barely brushing her lips. He was truly happy to have this connection to her now; it put his mind at ease. After a moment he helped her up, getting her pants back on just as quickly.

"Now for you to feed." He said and they went to the kitchen.

He watched her cook for a while until he couldn't stand it and left the room but he found himself always coming back, compelled to watch her.

Watching her made him remember human things he thought had been lost forever. For a long time he had been struggling with learning to mainstream and treat humans as equals, but it was so hard when most humans had so much hate for vampires. It wasn't just hate for vampires humans had, it was hate for anything and anyone associated with them. Eric hated to bring Torolf into this with him but he had always been selfish and she seemed so willing to throw her human life away. Torolf was making pasta with chicken and promised not to use garlic. She turned to him when she sensed he was in the room again. He went up to her and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. She blushed and watched him closely. Slowly he leaned closer to her as he lifted her chin. Her heart was pounding and she closed her eyes. He brushed his lips to hers and then pressed them firmly to hers. He pulled back and she looked at him. His mouth was open slightly and she could see his fangs were out. She raised her hand to his face and gently brushed her fingers on his lips and his fangs. He closed his eyes and slowly wrapped an arm around her. He opened his eyes and when they fell on hers he latched his lips to hers. With his hand holding her head and the other holding her around the back he lifted her effortlessly to his level. Even though he could hold her up forever he backed her up to the counter and placed her on it. Torolf never wanted to stop kissing him but suddenly he pulled away, stepping back and breathing heavily as he stared at her. She was shocked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just shouldn't get carried away." He said.  
"Why not?"

"Because you're a minor and you're human laws restrict sex with minors." He told her.

"But I give my consent!" She stated as she hopped off the counter and up to him.

He put his hands on her arms, restricting her from getting closer.

"Even so I do not want petty human police in my business. I am sheriff, I cant even break the tiniest human law in this city. Please understand how hard this is for me." He told her.

"Ok I understand, but you're lucky my birthday is next month." She said with a grin as she turned back to her dinner.

He stared at her.

"I've created a monster." He said to himself and she laughed.

Soon Torolf had eaten and she and Eric seemed to be able to enjoy some moments of peace and normality. There was time to kill before dawn and they watched mindless TV since Eric didn't want to do anything else.

"Eric?" Torolf broke the silence during a dull commercial.

"Yes, little wolf?" He replied, thoroughly enjoying his choice of a nickname for her.

"What are your intentions with me?" She asked.

He sat, staring at the TV blankly.

"To make you vampire, if you wish to be." He told her.

She was shocked it was as simple as that, but she was curious why he'd chosen her.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You were afraid but you were not afraid of me. You thought I was going to kill you but you did not fear, like you wanted death to come but still wanted to live. Are you suicidal or just lonely?" He asked as he finally turned his head to the left to look at her.

"Lonely… I'm so lonely." She replied softly, barely a whisper.

He brushed his fingers on her left cheek and then cupped her face.

"So lonely you'd give up your human life for an eternity of blood and death?" He asked.

"Yes, at least I will be loved. I could face anything as long as you were with me." She replied.

"Yes." He said simply to acknowledge all she had said were true.

He then kissed her deeply, giving her the tiniest hint of things to come after her birthday. All too soon he stopped kissing her but she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No, please." She begged but he moved her away.

"I'm sorry but the sun will be up soon. I need to rest and you should too." He said.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"I would like to stay close to you. Have you a basement?" He asked.

"Oh yes! We have a storm cellar too, there's no windows, deep underground."

"Perfect. Show me." He said and she led the way.

It was a small empty room except for a few previsions along one wall in case of a storm, but it was impractical in the city storms rarely ravaged it badly. Though the room could also be used for a panic room if needed. Torolf opened the door and turned on the light.

"Do you need a pillow or anything?" She asked.

He smiled softly.

"No, I'll be fine."

He replied and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little wolf. I shall see you at dusk. Please rest well and do not leave the house without me." He pleaded and she nodded.

He then went to lay down and Torolf turned out the light as she shut the door. The basement was open and bare without windows and exposed concrete. She found it made her feel even more alone without Eric beside her. She went back up stairs and was surprised by the light, she didn't like it. It was too bright and hurt her eyes. She was sure it was due to Eric's blood in her and she disliked it because Eric couldn't be in it with her. She would rather never face it again without him. She went to her room and tried to sleep but found it impossible even though sleep threatened to consumer her. Finally unable to stand it she grabbed a pillow and thick blanket, going back down to the basement with them. She didn't turn on a single light, Eric's blood helped her see a little better she realized. She went into the storm cellar and shut the door. She laid out her blanket and curled up next to him. She was asleep in seconds.


End file.
